She will be loved
by Girl with the Broken Smile
Summary: After Seth and Summer kiss at his grandfathers party, things become difficult between them. But soon, Summer finds comfort in Seth, and a friendship forms. But is that all it is…


Title: She will be loved  
  
Author: Girl with the Broken Smile  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: After Seth and Summer kiss at his grandfathers party, in IThe GirlfriendI, things become difficult between them. But soon, Summer finds comfort in Seth, and a friendship forms. But is that all it is...  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It's all Fox's. I don't own any of it. Okay, so I wanna own Seth, but I don't! The song is Maroon 5's, though.  
  
A/N: This is my first ever S/S, and OC, fic, and it may very well suck, but I was listening to a CD, and I got to IShe will be lovedI and the idea for this popped into my head, and I felt the need to write it. I don't know if I'll carry on with it, but who knows. Feedback is very welcome. -  
  
IBeauty queen of only eighteen  
  
She had some trouble with herself  
  
He was always there to help her  
  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
  
And wound up at your door  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
  
I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You can come anytime you want  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
  
I know where you hide  
  
Alone in your car  
  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Try so hard to say goodbyeI  
  
Seth Cohen cleared his thought, as he tapped on the table, impatiently, holding the phone to his ear. Come on, pick up, pick up.  
  
"Hey, this is Summer."  
  
"Summer, At last! I think we need to..." Seth started, but was cut off when the voice on the other end of the line continued. "I'm busy at the moment, so, like, leave a message or whatever, and I'll get back to you."  
  
"Damn it." Seth muttered, as he placed the phone back on the receiver. Seth really had to talk to Summer. Last night, at his Grandfathers party, Summer Roberts, the girl of his dreams, had kissed him. Him, Seth Cohen! It was so unbelievable, Seth himself was starting to think it might have been a dream. But it hadn't been. It had been real. And now, not being able to get in touch with Summer, he just had to hang onto that.  
  
"Cohen!" Seth's head snapped around as he heard someone calling his name. He smiled, as he spotted Summer walking down Marissa's drive, toward him. "Well, Hello Summer." He said, stepping off his Skateboard. "You look nice." He added, looking her up and down. He hair was pulled back into a neat bun, a few dark strands falling, framing her perfectly made up face. She was wearing a short, black silk dress, with a thin layer of chiffon over it. In the light of the setting sun, she looked truly breathtaking.  
  
"I know." Summer said, waving the complement away with her hand. "Look, I just wanted to say, I had fun the other night. And not just with all those rich guys. With you, too." Summer said it all rather quickly, as if trying to get it over with, and then paused, bighting her lip. She flashed him a sheepish grin, which made Seth, he was ashamed to say, weak at the knees.  
  
Of course, this didn't last long, as Summer quickly added "Don't think I'll talk to you in front of my friends or anything, Cohen, but... I did have fun."  
  
Seth nodded. All the times he had imagined Summer saying those words to him, it couldn't have been more perfect. Summer was standing before him, stunningly beautiful, her hair and dress blowing slightly in the breeze coming from the sea, bringing the salty air to them. The sun was setting, sending an amazing pink glow over the sky. And, if you looked in the opposite direction, you could just make out the full moon beginning to appear through the fluffy clouds.  
  
Yeah, it was all pretty perfect. And Seth knew only one thing could make it completely perfect.  
  
He felt like he was on a roll with Summer. She had accompanied him to his Grandfathers party, kissed him by the pool, and now she was telling him she had fun with him. This was probably the best time to ask her. So he took the plunge. "Well, thank you, I." He began, with a grin, and then, stuffing his hands in his back pockets, and looking down at the scuffed toes of his converse, muttered. "And, maybe, sometime you might want to, I dunno... I mean, away for all your friends. Away from Orange County, if you want, so none of them will ever find out..." Seth heard Summer chuckle, quietly, which made him smile himself. It was a good sign, so he forced himself to look up into her chocolate eyes. Deep, penetrating eyes that made him melt. "... You might want to go catch a mov..." Suddenly a loud horn sounded, cutting Seth off, and making him jump, and look around. He saw a slick looking sports car with the roof down, and an even slicker looking guy in a suit inside, pull up right in front of Marissa's house.  
  
"Summer, babe, hop in." The guy called, in a southern drawl, pushing his sunglasses up into his greased back, dark hair.  
  
"That's my Boyfriend. Rafael." Summer murmured.  
  
Seth's eyes quickly darted back to his converse. He should have known this was all to perfect. Of course he wouldn't get the girl. No, that would be too fair of the world.  
  
"I met him at your Grandfathers party." Summer continued, softly. "We've gone out a few times. He's really nice and rich and funny."  
  
Seth nodded, dully. He couldn't think of a reason Summer was continuing, other than to hurt him, so he didn't reply.  
  
He knew he was all the things Summer had described her date as. He was nice, he new that. There was no question as to whether he was rich or not. And he was definitely funny; it's what he prided himself on. So why would Summer date this Rafael guy, and not him? He wondered, although he knew the reason all too well. Rafael drove a flashy car. Seth had a skateboard. Rafael wore expensive suits. Seth wore vintage tees and old jeans. Rafael was ruggedly hansom, and manly looking. Seth still looked like a kid, with hair he couldn't control.  
  
Simply put, Rafael was cool. Seth wasn't.  
  
Summer obviously realised she wasn't going to get anything else out of Seth, so she quietly went.  
  
Seth didn't even turn to watch her leave.  
  
-  
  
Okay, so that's the first chapter done. I know it doesn't really fit with the description/song yet, but it will. So, what do you think? Should I continue? 


End file.
